


Monster

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Eren se estremeció, sus ojos mirando más allá del horizonte con una culpa nauseabunda que estaba rompiéndolo. Escuchó a Historia aspirar bruscamente y llamarlo, aunque más fuerte era aquel cántico que había empezado a escuchar desde que besó su mano: “Monstruo”.
Kudos: 2





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

―Esta cena es para todos, ¿sabes? ―La voz de Historia estaba lejos de ser una reprimenda, pero se sintió como una de igual forma.

Sabía que ella había hecho malabares para organizarles esa pequeña fiesta celebrando el comienzo de otro año, y al principio lo disfrutó. Mientras Connie y Sasha hacían tonterías, Armin y Mikasa le llenaban el regazo de comida, y Jean y Folch hacían bromas con los nuevos reclutas, Eren realmente sintió algo parecido a la placidez. Eran felices y era lo único que importaba.

Luego tuvo una epifanía obvia, simple y cruel. Robaría esos momentos a terceros por ellos, por él, amor y libertad enredados en un complicado círculo de agonía y destrucción. No se suponía que fuese así.

Eren se estremeció, sus ojos mirando más allá del horizonte con una culpa nauseabunda que estaba rompiéndolo.

Se apoyó en el cercado, sus dedos encajando contra la madera astillada hasta sangre brotó y la manchó. Escuchó a Historia aspirar bruscamente y llamarlo, aunque más fuerte era aquel cántico que había empezado a escuchar desde que besó su mano.

“Monstruo”.

Aun no conocía el exterior, aun había resentimiento y decepción, y sobre todo obsesión, pero esos momentos que aparecían de la nada, lo derrumbaban. Los muertos cantaban en sus oídos mientras eran aplastados por el retumbar. Esa hermosa (abominable) y sangrienta (triste) visión inundaba su cerebro en la cumbre de la felicidad (miseria).

“Monstruo, monstruo”.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, se tapó los oídos mientras temblaba. Su padre gritaba, Zeke también, _todos_ gritaban. Las pisadas de los titanes no era más que un murmullo sobre los gritos del mundo, un débil sonido ahogado por la sangre burbujeante y el coro acusatorio.

“¡Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo!”

―Eren… ―Historia le apartó las manos del rostro con fuerza, obligándolo a enfrentarla. El flequillo que había crecido en esos últimos meses le caía sobre los ojos, se enredaba en sus pestañas cuando ella parpadeaba, devolviéndole la apariencia pueril rota tras la insurrección en los muros.

“¡Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, monstruo!”

Al apartarle el cabello, manchándole la frente de sangre como si fuese algún tipo de ceremonia perversa, Eren susurró una súplica estrangulada con lágrimas. La única súplica que haría.

―Mátame…

Historia perdió el aire. Eren sostuvo su mano y la llevó hasta su propio cuello, hasta el pulso que latía enloquecido bajo la piel, y ella entendió el mensaje. Palpó el sudor y la fuerza de ese cuerpo, y solo musitó una palabra que fue una sentencia para el mundo: “No”.

Una risa que era un llanto desencajado escapó de los labios de Eren. Los gritos se intensificaron, taladraron su cerebro, su alma, su cuerpo, hasta hacerlo pedazos, hasta arrancarle de la piel lo que lo hacía humano, dejando solo aquello que todos cantaban para él:

“¡MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> Desde que escuché “My war” quería escribir algo sobre ese aparente coro que se escucha al final cuando enfocan al titán de Eren. Por lo que sé en realidad no dice “Monster”, no dicen nada XD, solo intentaron sonar algo y ya, pero yo sigo escuchando “monster” y nada me quitara eso.   
> Espero les guste y puedan dejarme alguna opinión. Es bien pequeño, pero creo que va bien con lo que quería expresar.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
